


Teardrops Through The Wall

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine person A sitting in their bedroom crying over something, trying to be quiet but person B hears anyway and slowly enters the room to see them on their bed with their arms around their knees and their head resting on their knees. Person B walks over to them and wrapping their arms around Person A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teardrops Through The Wall

He likes the silence. He’s glad of these short moments when he doesn’t have to communicate with anymore. It’s been a few months since he has come to England, although he has a terrible problem with the language. It’s sometimes hard to talk to Linda or her daughter, Rae. He can hardly make a whole sentence without any mistakes. 

He turns his head and watches for minutes his wife, Linda, sleeping quietly on the other side of their bed. Her stomach looks much bigger now than before and that makes Karim smile. Another life is growing inside that belly. All he can think about right now is his future baby coming. However, Mother Nature woke him up minutes before for another thing.

He stands up, folding the covers around Linda carefully, just so she doesn’t get cold. He opens the door in order to go to the bathroom. He doesn’t even bother to switch the lights on and pees, carefree. That’s then when he hears them: sobs. He tries to pay more attention to the sounds but they’re not there anymore.

Maybe it’s his imagination. He might not have slept well and he hears things that are not there.

He flushes the toilet and comes back to bed, accommodating his head against his part of the pillow. He closes his eyes and after counting 27 sheep, he’s falling asleep again.

A sob again, now a little louder.

He wakes up once again, leaving their room and approaching Rae’s. 

He’s not the man who likes peeping, but he worries about what happens in that house. They are his family now. Carefully, he knocks on the door. Nothing from the other side of the door. He knocks again with any success of Rae’s voice. Maybe he’s imagining things again. Did he eat properly last night? A shifting sound is heard from the corridor. He walks in.

“Rachel?”

No answer.

“Are you awake?”

After a minute of any answers, he decides to leave her sleep and come back with his wife. Nonetheless, when he goes to close the door, he can hear something blow its nose. 

“Can I come in?” 

He asks in an attempt to make her more comfortable around him. She responds with a noise, which he assumes it’s a yes. He sits at the end of her bed and carefully, touches her leg over the mattress.

“Something happen?”

“No.”

“I hear you cry before.”

“I wasn’t.”

She grabs the mattress to cover herself more, giving her back to Karim. 

“Why do you like mum?” She whispers. 

“Hm?” Her voice is like a leaf through the air. 

“Why do you like her? What makes her so special to you?”

“I love her.”

“Yes. I already know that. I want to know  _why_.” She sits up, accompanying Karim’s company, although she keeps herself on the corner of her bed.

“She pretty. And funny. She careful with people. With you. She loves you. She a good mum.” He smiles a bright smile at her, even though he’s not sure she can appreciate it. “She kind and clever, and sexy.”

She holds her breath and a tear runs inevitably down her cheek.

“You okay?”

He needs to wait a couple of minutes for Rae to speak to him.

“Finn is gone.” She says between sobs, now more audible than before.

“Where?”

“Leeds.”

“Leeds?”

“Yeah, I went to his and his dad told me he was gone.”

“That why you cry?” He asks. He doesn’t get anything she says. 

“He’s gone, Karim. For good.” 

She wraps her arms around her knees, resting her heads between them and cries. Cries because she misses him and she’s made the horrible mistake of not saying how much she loves him. She had the chance and she blew it.

Karim sits besides her, putting his arm around her shoulders and hugs her. He keeps hugging her for a long time, because he knows she needs to cry. He’s never seen her cry before and it’s been quite a while since he lives in that house.

He touches her hair, not letting it fall over her face when she finally stops crying. 

“I didn’t tell him... And how he’s gone.” Suddenly, he’s the quiet one. “And it’s all my fault.” Her cries become quieter again. Her body is cold and it shakes frequently.

“What you didn’t tell?”

“That I... that I was his reason to stay.” She dries her face with the palm of her hand and bites her bottom lip. “I love him and I didn’t tell him.” He hugs her once more. Rae feels more comfortable now.

“Tomorrow you call him.”

“No...”

“But...”

“He has decided to go. He told me he wasn’t happy here.” She pulls her hair back and hold her legs once again, staring at the floor. “I’m sure I was making his life miserable.”

“You not.” Karim grabs one of her hands in between his and caresses it with his fingertips. “If you love him, you tell him.” His caresses are so distracting to her. She could fall asleep again just with those touches. “I know he love you.” He wants to make sure Finn loves her. He has always done. 

“I fucked up, Karim.”

“In future, you regret it.” He drops the few tears left in her face and squeezes her hand tightly. “If he don’t love you more, I do. And Linda. And the baby. We your family. We love you.” He squeezes her hand again, smiling at her nicely. “But first, call in the morning.”

She hugs him intensely, hiding her face in his neck. And it feels nice. It feels really good. The hug is as good as the ones Finn always gave her. Warmer. Calmer. Supportive. And then she realizes he’s the only man she wants to have as a dad.

 


End file.
